1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a toilet assembly for different drain outlet applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the progress of society, the quality of housing and buildings is seen to improve. Even toilet assemblies, which have heretofore been substantially neglected in design improvements, are now being offered in different styles. Accordingly, different models of toilet assemblies are commercially available with various specifications.
A conventional toilet assembly is an integral structure of a toilet bowl and a drainpipe. While the outward appearances of conventional toilet assemblies are similar, different molds of various sizes are required for producing the various models with different specifications. Because the toilet bowl and drainpipe are integrally molded together, any defect of the product during the production process requires that the entire toilet assembly be discarded. This situation adds considerable costs to the production process because different molds are required and the necessity of discarding an entire assembly, notwithstanding the location of a defect, since the toilet bowl and drainpipe comprise an integral structure.